familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Pewterschmidt-Griffin (born November 4, 1966) is Peter's sandwich-nosed wife and daughter of the extremely wealthy Pewterschmidts. Background Born Lois Pewterschmidt, she met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes mean comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in his side. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with Peter, and their three children: Chris, Meg and Stewie, and also Brian, the talking, anthropomorphic family dog. She is 42 years old. Personality Peter accidentally grazed her with a bullet from a handgun (she wanted him to put his finger in the wound and twist it.) Lois can be kinky, too, and aggressive as well. She is playful and willing to take. In another episode when her a Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but drinking made it not work, (and that's how she got Meg). In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological daughter is named Stan Thompson--despite the fact she has Peter's build. Random Facts Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Daryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Chaim Witz—now legally known as Gene Simmons of Kiss. Lois also had sex with Bill Clinton and shortly after Peter had sex with Bill Clinton as well. * Lois has twice went on a date with Glenn Quagmire, in Stuck Together, Torn Apart and Meet the Quagmires. * She is reportedly 2 years younger than Peter (Let's Go to the Hop)and had her birthday on November 4, 2007 in Stewie Kills Lois so she should've turned 41 then. It's 2009 so she's turning 43 this year. However, this is slightly skewed by the fact that both Lois and Peter are 18 in Meet the Quagmires, possibly pushing her birth year back to 1965. Such anomalies are attibuted by fans to Stewie or another agency interferring with the time stream. * She used to be a circus freak,apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!" * In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximitly 130 pounds. * She is a Protestant. * She met Peter in 1982 * In the episode "Brian sings and swings" Lois shared a french kiss with Meg's lesbian friend. *In one episode she said "Thats why I went back to men", what means she used to be a lesbian. It is unsure if this is true or just is a joke, although it is hinted at alot in more recent episodes. Lois's Sexual Orientation Lois is almost always acting heterosexual, and there have been only three signs in the entire series showing that she maybe a bisexual. *In the episode "Brian Sings and Swings" Lois shared a french kiss with Meg's lesbian friend. *In Stew-Roids, When Bonnie asked Lois to put sunscreen on her she took off her own shirt and started suggestively putting it on, going close to touching her vagina, until she told Lois she was going too far. *In Stewie B. Goode when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teasers and that's why I went back to men" possibly meaning she was once a lesbian. Memorable Quotes * "I've seen that crappy Julia Roberts movie 47 times. Have you seen the lips on that woman? Like a baboon's ass on her face." * "My daughter needs a makeover like there's no freaking tomorrow!" * "Kids, we just have to learn to accept this. Like one of those stories on Dateline, where a family member suffers a horrible accident and becomes a burden on everybody. Sure, they pretend to be happy, but they're dead inside. They're dead. And that'll be our lives." * (When Meg says she had plans) "Meg, if you don't want to baby sit anymore that's fine, but don't you sit there and lie to me like that." * "You got to push back a little! You got to get a little rough! Oh, God, Peter! Hit me!" *"I'm like one of those bald eagles on the discovery channel. Beautiful to look at, but mess with one of my chicks and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your fucking eyes out." *(After Peter exclaims he accidentally shot her) "I know! Now stick your finger in there and twist it!" * "Peter, I care as much about the size of your penis as you care about the size of my breasts." * "Chris you can't join the army! Besides, the army's weak. Now the Marines! Those are the men you wanna fuck." * "What was that? What is she your grandmother? That's no kiss, watch this." References Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Peter Griffin Jr. (son) (deceased) *Bertram (step-son)to Lois *Brian Griffin (ex-husband,good friend) Griffin, Lois Griffin, Lois